The present application relates generally to the field of cargo tie downs. Specifically, the present application relates to a tie down that is moveable to interface with cargo in various positions.
Tie downs (e.g., D-rings, anchors, lugs, eyes, etc.) are configured to restrain cargo or other items to a storage area of a vehicle. A lashing device (e.g., chain, strap, cable, banding, etc.) interfaces with the tie down to secure the cargo. The cargo tie down often operates in a wide variety of environments and scenarios. By way of example, the tie down may experience static stresses of the chain, cable, band, or other device used to lash the cargo or other items to the vehicle. The tie down may also experience dynamic stresses due to sudden changes in velocity of the vehicle (e.g., due to impact with another vehicle or stationary object, a rollover event, etc.).
Traditional tie downs include a D-shaped shackle having parallel legs. The ends of the shackle are coupled to the vehicle with a pinned connection. Where a flat surface is needed in the cargo area (e.g., to support cargo or accessories), the tie downs may be mounted in recessed cups. To mount the tie down, a large hole (e.g., larger than the overall dimensions of the tie down) is cut into the vehicle body. A cup is positioned within the opening and coupled to the vehicle body, and the cup provides a recessed volume into which the tie down is folded thereby providing a flat cargo surface in the storage area. Such an assembly is not particularly compact and may weigh ten pounds or more. When the cargo body includes a large number of such tie downs, a significant weight is added to the vehicle.